Ansatsu No Kyositsu Versi Me
by Neko Twins Kagamine
Summary: Nagisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang walau orang itu seorang pembunuh yang memiliki julukan Shinigami. Dan saat dimana mereka berpisah Nagisa merasa ia bertemu lagi dengan Shinigami yang menyelamatkan dulu walau mereka berbeda dengan orang yang berbeda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.


**Flas** **h** **back 10 tahun yang lalu**

 **Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku seorang pembunuh yang memiliki julukan Shinigami karena telah membunuh ratusan atau bahkan ribuan orang tak berdosa demi uang, untuk kelangsungan hidupku didunia yang kejam ini.

Kenapa aku menjadi pembunuh, karena hidupku tidak semudah hidup orang yang tercukupi terlebih lagi orang yang berkeluarga. Sejak dulu aku hidup sebatang kara ditempat yang penuh akan peperangan dan pembunuhan serta ketidak pedulian orang terhadap orang yang lemah.

Dan disanalah aku mendapatkan sebuah keyakinan untuk menjadi kuat dan membuat orang – orang yang memerlukan jasaku untuk membunuh. Sekarang disini aku dimana saat ini akan membunuh target yang berada difoto yang ku pegang.

"Hm.. jadi klien ku ingin membunuh pak tua gendut ini" kata ku sambil menatap foto yang menampilkan pria gendut yang sedang merokok. Aku pun berjalan menuju lokasi dimana tempat pria gendut itu berada.

"Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi pak gendut itu melihat sang Shinigaminya datang tettbayo"

 **Naruto POV End**

.

.

 **Love Shinigami – sensei**

.

.

 **Nagisa POV**

Namaku Nagisa Shiota aku hanya seorang anak yang dijual oleh ibunya ketempat penjualan budak, Aku tidak bisa melawan kehendaknya dan hanya bisa menerima semua yang telah terjadi.

Dan sekarang aku dibawa oleh seorang pria gendut ke sebuah ruangan yang aku yakini sebagai tempat dimana aku akan menerima sebuah siksaan dari pria gendut itu. Tapi sebelum pria gendut itu membawa ku masuk kedalam ruangan itu, kami dihadang oleh seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang yang cerah dengan mata yang berwarna biru saphire seperti milikku.

"aku tidak menyangka akan melihat om – om gendut pedofil yang akan melakukan hal mesum terdapat gadis kecil tettbayo" Kata orang yang menghadang itu. Aku bisa melihat bahwa pria gendut ysng membawaku ini merasa ketakutan, dengan badannya yang tidak pernah berhenti bergetar.

"K – ka – kau Shi – Shinigami ba – bagimana bisa kau masuk ke tempat ini?! Anak buahku menjaga tempat ini!" teriak pria gendut itu kepada orang yang menghadang jalannya.

Aku hanya bisa melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dimana pria gendut itu jatuh kelantai dengan keras dan darah keluar dari dadanya serta terdapat sebuah benda yang tertancap pada dada pria gendut itu.

"Hah... kau banyak bicara dan sepertinya reaksimu lebih dari yang aku duga" kata pria bernama Shinigami yang telah membunuh pria gendut itu. Aku mengambil benda yang menancap pada dada pria gendut yang sudah dibunuh itu dan berjalan menuju pria pembunuh itu.

 **Nagisa POV End**

.

.

 **Love Shinigami – sensei**

.

.

"Hm?" guman Naruto penasaran melihat seorang anak perempuan mencabut pisau yang telah membunuh pria gendut itu. Dan Naruto bisa merasakan dimana anak itu tidak takut padanya, apa lagi tatapannya sama seperti dirinya. Tatapan dimana ketidak takutan akan kematian dan ingin terus hidup.

"Hei.. seharusnya kau tidak boleh memegang benda itu nak" kata Naruto kepada anak gadis yang saat ini berjalan kepadanya, sambil membawa pisau yang tadi ia lemparkan kepada pria gendut itu.

Nagisa pun terus berjalan kearah Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah sampai didepan Naruto tampa pikir panjang Nagisa mengayunkan pisau itu mencoba membunuh Naruto tapi yang terjadi tangannya ditahan dengan kuat oleh tangan Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu dan siapa nama mu?" tanya Naruto kepada Nagisa yang saat ini masih kaget karena serangannya ditahan. Dan Naruto yang merasa tidak ada jawaban mengambil pisau yang ada ditangan Nagisa.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau tidak mau memberi tahukan nama mu" kata Naruto bersiap pergi dari sana tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Nagisa dengan memegang ujung bajunya.

"Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota" kata Nagita masih memegang erat ujung baju Naruto dan menatap Naruto penuh harapan.

"Baiklah Nagisa-chan kau sudah tau bahwa kau tidak mungkin kembali ke kehidupan normalmu lagi" kata Naruto kemudian mengendong Nagisa ala brindal style.

"Hum~" jawab Nagisa sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto.

 **Flasback End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu No Kyositsu Versi Me**

 **Disclamer: Naruto dan Ansatsu Kyoushitsu bukan milik saya**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor,** **C** **omed** **y** **, Family, dll.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x ...**

 **Summary: Nagisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang walau orang itu seorang pembunuh yang memiliki julukan Shinigami. Dan saat dimana mereka berpisah Nagisa merasa ia bertemu lagi dengan Shinigami yang menyelamatkan dulu walau mereka berbeda dengan orang yang berbeda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Warning : Author Pemula, OOC, abal, gaje, powerNaru, YoukaiNaru, typo, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kembalinya orang yang kau tunggu..**

Hari ini Nagisa sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan baju siswi sekolahnya. Sebelum berangkat ia melihat dulu foto yang terpajang dimeja belajarnya.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Shinigami-sensei" kata Nagisa sambil mencium foto itu dimana didalamnya terdapat dirinya yang sedang memeluk penyelamat hidup sekaligus gurunya dan setelah itu Nagisa pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Sekolah Nagisa bernama SMP Kunugigaoka sekolah yang memiliki tingkat kualitas tinggi dan sekolah itu memiliki gedung utama yang megah dan hanya siswa – siswi yang pintar dalam bidang apapun yang ada di gedung utama.

Sedangkan untuk yang memiliki nilai buruk mereka dipindahkan ke kelas 3 - E dimana kelas itu berada di gedung lama sekolah diatas gunung, yang dulu sebelum didirikannya gedung utama.

Nagisa adalah murid kelas 3 – E SMP Kunugigaoka yang sekarang kelasnya disebut kelas Pembunuh. Nagisa tidak menyesal masuk kedalam kelas 3 – E hanya saja dikelasnya tidak ada hawa kehidupan hanya aura gelap serta suram yang meliputi mereka dan ia ingin kelas ini hidup dimana mereka bisa bercanda tawa tampa ada beban yang menyelimuti mereka. ' _aku harap ada seseorang yang bisa mengubah ini semua_ ' Batin Nagisa, berharap ada orang yang bisa mengubah kelas ini dan seperti dirinya yang diubah oleh Shinigami-sensei.

 **Flashback**

 **S** **ebelum Nagisa pindah ke Jepang**

"Nagisa-chan sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini tettbayo" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Nagisa lembut.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa kita harus berpisah disini Shinigami-sensei?" Nagisa bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Hmm.. coba aku pikir walau kau memiliki keahlian membunuh yang hebat melebihiku tapi tetap saja kau bisa terbunuh sewaktu – waktu dan hal itu lah yang ingin aku hindari dari mu Nagisa-chan" kata Naruto sambil menatap Nagisa penuh kasih sayang dan perlindungan supaya Nagisa tidak terbunuh.

"Ta-tapi aku bisa menjadi rekan kerjamu sensei dan aku tidak ingin terpisah denganmu hiks.. hiks.." kata Nagisa menangis karena tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

Brukk...

Naruto memeluk Nagisa sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu begitu saja Nagisa-chan tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu oleh karena itu kita harus berpisah disini" kata Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata Nagisa.

"Ta-tapi apa kita bisa bertemu lagi Shinigami-sensei?" tanya Nagisa penuh harap kepada Naruto apa nanti mereka berdua bisa bertemu kembali.

"Jika kita bisa bertemu lagi mungkin kita bukan menjadi guru dan murid lagi, tapi menjadi target dan pembunuhnya Nagisa-chan" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Nagisa lagi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa Naruto dan melepas elusannya Naruto pun berjalan menjauhi Nagisa.

Nagisa yang melihat Naruto menjauh mulai menitikkan air matanya lagi.

"Hiks.. Sebelum hiks.. kau pergi seharusnya kau memberi tau namamu Shinigami-sensei!?" Teriak Nagisa dengan keras kepada Naruto.

"Uzumaki kau hanya bisa tau margaku saja Nagisa-chan!" teriak balik Naruto dan menghilang oleh kegelapan hutan. _'aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Nagisa-chan' batin Naruto_. Nagisa yang hanya bisa tau marga senseinya tidak akan menyerah. _'Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengetahui nama a_ _slimu Shinigami_ _-_ _sensei_ _dan margamu akan terus ku ingat'_ batin Nagisa sambil melihat langit yang cerah.

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Koro – sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 bulan yang lalu di kelas 3 – E**

Pintu kelas 3 – E terbuka dan terlihat orang yang membuka pintu kelas itu. Kemudian orang itu berjalan menuju meja guru di kelas itu dan menyimpan sebuah koper kecil disana.

"Ehm.. Baiklah namaku Karasuma dari Menteri Pertahanan, saya disini akan memberitahu kalian bahwa kelas ini sekarang menjadi kelas Pembunuh dengan target kalian ada – " kata Karasuma terpotong oleh sesuatu yang muncul disampingnya.

Wusshhhh….

Sebuah angin kencang muncul dikelas dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah makhluk berbentuk gurita berwarna kuning memakai pakaian wisuda beserta topinya dengan kepalanya yang bulat seperti emotikon serta matanya yang hitam dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya dan tentakelnya bergoyang - goyang.

"Nurufufufufu…Aku adalah target kalian dan Aku yang telah menghancurkan bulan kalian dan pada bulan maret mendatang aku akan menghancurkan bumi serta aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sekaligus sensei kalian setahun ini mohon bantuannya Nurufufufufufu..." kata mahkluk yang berbentuk gurita itu sambil tertawa aneh dan tentakelnya yang bergoyang - goyang.

"EEEEHHHH!?" teriak serempak murid kela 3 – E. kaget mendegar bahwa makhluk seperti gurita itu yang telah menghancurkan bulan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kau bisa menghancurkan bulan!" Teriak Okajima tidak percaya.

"Ka-Kau kau! Alien!" teriak Sugino sambil menunjuk gurita kuning itu.

"Nyaaa~ Sensei bukan alien sensei lahir dan dibesarkan dibumi desu!" kata gurita itu kesal disebut alien oleh muridnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan adalah kebenaran dan seperti yang kalian lihat monster ini memang lahir dibumi serta aku ingin kalian membunuh monster ini sebelum bulan Maret untuk mengcegah kehancuran bumi " kata Karasuma, sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari koper kecil itu. Dan yang ada di koper itu adalah sebuah pisau berwarna hijau dan pistol.

"Senjata ini tidak akan melukai kalian ini sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa hanya untuk membunuh monster ini" kata Karasuma sambil mengayunkan Pisau anti sensei itu tapi gurita itu menghindar dengan kecepatan mach 20 nya.

"Dan yang berhasil membunuhnya mendapatkan 10 Miliyar" Karasuma masih mencoba menebas gurita kuning itu menggunakan pisau anti sensei tapi tetap saja gurita itu menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"10 Mililyar!?" teriak serempat murid kelas 3 – E dan mereka membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mendapat uang 10 Miliyar.

"Dan kalian bisa membunuhnya mulai besok serta aku akan melatih kalian untuk membunuh monster ini" kata Karasuma sambil melihat murid – murid kelas 3 – E.

"Nurufufufufu... sensei tidak sabar untuk dibunuh" kata Gurita itu girang dengan wajahnya bergaris – garis berwarna hijau.

"Ano.. sensei apa sensei mempunyai nama?" tanya Kayano Kaede kepada Gurita kuning itu.

"Iieee.. sensei tidak mempunyai nama" jawab Gurita itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Koro-sensei?" tanya Kayano mengusulkan nama bagi sensei mereka yang seperti alien gurita ini.

"Nurufufufufu.. Koro-sensei subarasi.. subarasi... Sensei senang bisa mendapatkan nama seperti itu Koro-sensei, Koro-sensei" jawab Koro-sensei dengan wajah berseri-seri dan bergumam namanya terus.

' _Sepertinya tidak buruk memiliki guru seperti Koro-sensei'_ batin Nagisa sambil melihat teman – temannya yang mulai bergairah untuk melanjutkan sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Nagisa – Chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak hancurnya bulan serta kedatangan Koro-sensei ke kelas 3 – E. Dan belum ada yang bisa membunuh Koro-sensei, kecuali Karma Akabane yang bisa membuat Koro-sensei terpojok dalam satu hari serta guru baru seorang wanita cantik yang mencium Nagisa secara mendadak walau mereka berdua sesama wanita.

Kejadian ciuman itu membuat sebuah sekandal di kelas 3 – E bahwa Nagisa seorang Yuri dan itu dibantah Nagisa mentah mentah kerena ia masih normal. Guru itu bernama Irina Jelavic seorang pembunuh profesional yang disewa pemerintah jepang untuk membunuh Koro-sensei dan Irina-sensei atau disebut oleh para murid kelas 3 – E Bitch-sensei gagal membunuh Koro-sensei.

Dan juga murid baru berupa mesin dengan program Ai berwujud seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan wajah yang sangat cantik yang menjadi pengendalinya untuk membunuh Koro-sensei ia di berinama Ritsu. Belum bisa membunuh Koro-sensei malah sebaliknya ia bergabung menjadi murid didik Koro-sensei bersosialisasi dengan murid lainnya serta menjadi aplikasi di smartphone murid kelas 3 – E.

"Ohayou Nagi-chan" sapa Nakamura Rio kepada Nagisa yang saat ini sedang berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

"Ohayou mo Riocchi" sapa balik Shiota Nagisa kepada Rio.

"Aku dengar hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi" kata Rio sambil memandang langit biru yang indah.

"Oh Benarkah? kelas kita sepertinya akan semakin ramai nee.. Riocchi" kata Nagisa ikut melihat langit yang cerah pagi ini serta perasaannya berkata bahwa murid baru ini adalah seseorang yang sangat Nagisa rindukan.

"Hum... Oh iya bolehkah hari ini aku menginap lagi diapartementmu Nagi-chan?" tanya Rio kepada Nagisa yang saat ini menjadi gugup.

"Uhmm.. bagaimana yah.. sepertinya tidak bisa Riocchi" tolak Nagisa sedikit gugup. Kenapa begitu sebab Nagisa pernah mengijinkan Rio untuk menginap dapartementnya yang terjadi, ia selalu dipeluk dimanapun ia berapa seperti memasak untuk makan malam Rio tiba-tiba memeluk Nagisa dibelakang seperti sepasang kekasih.

Dan itu membuat Nagisa merinding mereka kan sesama wanita walau tingginya lebih pendek dari Rio kenapa mereka harus berpelukan seperti seorang kekasih dari sanalah Nagisa tidak mau Rio menginap lagi di apartementnya jika ia menerima Rio menginap lagi mungkin keperawanannya hilang?

"Ayolah Nagi-chan boleh yah yah yah..." mohon Rio sambil memegang kedua tangan Nagisa dan mengeluarkan wajah memelas.

"Uh – uh... tidak bisa Riocchi" Nagisa yang melihat Rio memohon menjadi salah tingkah.

"Huuwwaaa... Nagi-chan tidak sayang Rio" kata Rio sambil nangis buaya?

"U – um... baiklah kau boleh menginap lagi di apartementku Riocchi" kata Nagisa pasrah mungkin ia harus bersiap jika nanti keperawanannya hilang. _'oh Kami-sama aku mohon lindungi aku dari semua mara bahaya yang akan Riocchi lakukan'_ batin Nagisa miris.

"Hoooreee... sebelum keapartement sebaiknya nanti kita singgah dulu ke toko pakaian dan membeli kostum piayama berbentuk kucing" kata Rio semangat. Dan sepertinya Kami – sama sedang membeci Nagisa.

(semoga kau tenang disana Nagisa-chan#Plak)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Shinigami – Kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu di depan gerbang SMP Kunugigaoka**

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kau lagi Nagisa-chan" kata orang itu sambil berjalan memasuki SMP Kunugigaoka. Ia sedang menuju ruangan kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka.

Clekk...

Suara pintu ruangan kepala sekolah terbuka.

"Hm?" heran Kepala Sekolah Kunugigaoka melihat seseorang masuk keruangannya tampa permisi dan ia melihat seorang murid berambut pirang dengan wajah yang bisa disebut feminim untuk seorang laki - laki serta tingginya yang hanya 160 cm, oh jangan lupakan whisker dikedua pipinya membuatnya tambah imut dan feminim walau memakai pakaian siswa laki - laki.

"Jadi kau murid pindahan itu? Masuk keruanganku tampa permisi" tanya Asano Gakuhou sang kepala sekolah melihat orang didepannya yang sepertinya salah memakai seragamnya.

"A – ah... G – gomene namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan aku adalah murid pindahan yang masuk kelas 3 – E" jawab Naruto kepada Gakuho yang saat ini menatap Naruto intens.

"Ano... apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto yang merasa risih ditatap intens oleh orang yang didepannya. _' Apa ada yang salah denganku?'_ batin Naruto penasaran melihat tampilannya.

"Hm.. sepertinya kau salah memakai seragam" kata Gakuhou yang masih mentap Naruto dengan menopang dagunya dari atas sampai bawah. _'apa dia laki – laki? Tapi sepertinya dia perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki – laki?'_ batin Gakuhou bingun menentukan gender Naruto.

"Etto.. aku tidak salah memakai seragam" Naruto masih melihat penampilannya bingun atas perkataan Gakuho.

"Haah... sudahlah kita akhiri pembicaraan ini dan tunggu sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang akan mengantarmu ke kelas 3 – E itu" kata Gakuhou masih bertopang dagu. Kemudian orang yang dikatakan Gakuho datang.

"Ada apa kepala sekolah memanggilku?" tanya Asano Gakushuu kepada ayahnya. Saat ini Asano tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto karena Asano sedang dibelakang Naruto serta Naruto tidak ada niat untuk berbalik melihat Asano.

"Aku ingin kau mengantar Naruto-kun ke kelas 3 – E" kata Gakuho kepada anaknya.

"Baiklah tolong ikuti aku sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" kata Asano dan Naruto pun berbalik melihat Asano. Asano yang melihat Naruto terpana dengan wajah yang cantik atau feminin serta mata biru sebiru batu saphire dan juga whiskernya menambah kesan imut dengan rambut pirang cerahnya yang membuat Naruto seperti Gabriel dari surga sana . _'Tidak mungkin aku belok karena melihat makhluk ini'_ batin Asona terpesona akan Naruto dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"A – As – Asano – Asano-san" kata Naruto memanggil Asona yang saat ini masih terpana.

"A-ah ya" Asano sadar dan mengantar Naruto menuju kelas 3 – E.

"Asano-san kenapa kelas 3 – E berada di atas gunung sana?" tanya Naruto yang masih berjalan dibelakang Asano.

"Hm.. Itu sudah jadi peraturan murid yang nilainya tidak mencapai rata-rata harus dipindahkan ke kelas 3 – E dan mendapatkan deskriminasi" jawab Asano kepada Naruto yang saat ini merasa tidak adil atas peraturan yang diterapkan Kepala Sekolah.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukannya nanti mereka tidak bisa lulus dari sekolah ini!? " Protes Naruto tidak terima dengan peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh Kepsek.

"Jika kau merasa ini tidak adil berjuanglah dan kalahkan aku dalam ujian semester 1 nanti. ini perang dan jika kau menang mungkin kau bisa mengubah peraturan Kepsek tapi kau hanya kelas 3 – E yang tidak ada apa-apanya untuk mengalahkanku kelas 3 – A" Asano manatap Naruto tajam sambil mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Hee... kita lihat saja nanti walau kelas 3 – A adalah kelas unggulan tetap saja bisa jatuh kejurang yang dalam" Naruto meninggalkan Asano dan berjalan mendaki gunung menuju kelas 3 – E.

"Menarik... sepertinya sainganku tidak hanya Karma" gumam Asano berjalan menuju kelasnya. _'Dan juga jika Naruto kalah akan aku jadikan dia milikku'_ batin Asona Gakushuu yang sangat ambisi mendapatkan Naruto untuknya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nurufufufufu"**

" **Tettbayo"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

Disinilah Naruto dikelas 3 – E dengan murid dikelasnya menatap Naruto intens sampai membuat merinding karenanya. _'Menakutkan sekali tatapan mereka tettbayo'_ batin Naruto takut.

' _Owh... cantiknyanya.. dia adalah tipe idamanku pirang cute tapi kenapa dia memakai seragam laki-laki?'_ batin Okajima melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah mesumnya yang telah terpasang dan bertanya-tanya atas seragam yang dipakai Naruto.

' _Mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga dapat melihat makhluk cantik yang turun dari surga sana'_ batin Mahera tidak kalah mesum dengan Okajima.

' _Kawaii... Kawaii... kawaii... dia lebih kawaii dari Nagi-chan ku.. aku harus memilikinya'_ batin Rio membara dengan Api imeji dikedua matanya.

' _Hee~ murid baru sepertinya ada bahan untuk dijahili...'_ batin Karma sambil melihat Naruto dengan aura setan imejinya.

Sedangkan Nagisa yang melihat teman – temannya seperti mendapat mainnan baru hanya bisa tertawa gugup. _'semoga saja murid baru itu tidak jadi bahan jahil Riocchi dan Karma'_.

"Ohayou Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki senang bertemu dengan kalian" Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk hormat sedangkan semua murid yang ada dikelas 3 – E hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

Krik... Krik.. Krik... (Suara jankrik berbunyi#plak)

"A – Ano..."

"Kawaii nee...!" teriak serempak murid perempuan dikelas 3 – E mengerubuni Naruto kecuali Nagisa yang masih duduk dibangkunya memikirkan marga Naruto _'Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan marga itu'_.

"Ne.. Ne.. apa kau laki-laki?" tanya Okano Hinata sambil meraba bagian tubuh Naruto.

"Waahh.. imutnya aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian" kata Yada Touka sambil memegang kedua pipi Naruto yang chabi.

"Kau harus menjadi milik Mama Rio Naru-kun!" kata Rio sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto yang dikerubuni hanya bisa pasrah tampa ada perlawanan di karenakan badannya dipeluk sana-sini oleh kaum hawa yang ada dikelas 3 – E _'Seseorang tolong aku!'_ batin Naruto minta tolong.

Sedangkan para laki-laki dikelas 3 – E yang hanya bisa melihat itu merasa kasihan terhadap Naruto kecuali si setan merah a.k.a Akabane Karma yang tersenyum seperti Koro-sensei merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya atau menyenangkan untuk dirinya.

Koro-sensei hanya bisa pundung dipojokan sambil bergumam "kepopuleranku telah direbut Naruto-kun Nyuuuu~".

Isogai Yuuma sang ketua kelas berdiri dan mulai bersuara."Teman-teman sudahlah kasihan Uzumaki-kun biarkan ia duduk dan ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran seharusnya kalian kembali kebangku masing-masing serta untuk menanyakan lainnya kepada Uzumaki-kun pada saat jam istirahat saja". Kaum hawa yang mendengar perintah dari Isogai bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing kecuali Rio yang masih ingin memeluk Naruto erat tapi tetap melepaskannya dan kembali kebangkunya.

"Nurufufufufu... Goob job Isogai-kun kau memang pantas jadi ketua kelas Nurufufufu.. dan Naruto-kun kau bisa duduk dibelakang disebelah Karma" kata Koro-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku yang disebelah Karma.

"Ha'i Koro-sensei"

Naruto pun pergi kebelakang dan duduk disebelah Karma.

"Baiklah sekarang sensei akan memulai pelajarannya" kemudian Koro-sensei memulai pelajaran. Sedangkan Nagisa tidak fokus pada pelajaran yang diterangkan Koro-sensei karena ia masih penasaran dengan marga Naruto. _'Uzumaki... Uzumaki... '_ pikir Nagisa tidak asing dengan marga Naruto.

.

.

" **Nagi-chan~"**

" **Naru-kun~"**

.

.

Jam istirahat pun datang kemudian Koro-sensei berdiri disisi jendela kelas sambil membuka jendelanya.

"Koro-sensei kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Isogai kepada Koro-sensei yang sepertinya akan pergi.

"Nurufufufufu... sensei akan pergi ke China membeli makanan kesukaan sensei sambil melihat panda Nurufufufu..." jawab Koro-sensei dan menghilang ditempat dengan kecepatan mach 20 nya.

Wusshhh...

"Haah... aku ingin bisa seperti koro-sensei pergi berkeliling dunia" kata Sugino iri terhadap Koro-sensei.

"Sugino-kun jika kau ingin jadi Koro-sensei mungkin kau akan menjadi makhluk seperti Koro-sensei" kata Nagisa kepada Sugino dan Sugino pun membayangkan tubuhnya seperti Koro-sensei Ia menjadi bergidik ngeri.

"Sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang untuk menjadi seperti Koro-sensei" Sugino pun hanya bisa pasrah akan kenyataan dan menempelkan kepalanya dengan meja. Sedangkan Nagisa yang melihat Sugino hanya bisa tertawa garing, kemudian Nagisa menghampiri Naruto yang sedang membereskan peralatan belajarnya.

"U – umm.. Hai Naruto-kun" sapa Nagisa gugup, Naruto yang melihat Nagisa menyapanya gugup hanya bisa tersenyum. Nagisa yang melihat senyuman Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya ia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Hai? Si – " sapa balik Naruto mau bertanya nama Nagisa sebelum dipotong Nagisa dan menjawab pertanyaan yang belum Naruto keluarkan.

"Na – Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota kau bisa memanggilku Nagisa" kata Nagisa cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya.

"Hai Nagisa-chan dan kau tidak perlu segugup itu dengan ku karena aku tidak menggigit tettbayo ups.." kata Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan mengucapkan kata yang biasa ia ucapkan.

"Tettbayo?" tanya Nagisa penasaran. _'perasaan aku pernah mendengar kata itu?'_ batin Nagisa tidak asing dengan kata itu.

"E – Ehehehehehe kata yang selalu keceplosan setiap aku berbicara" jawab Naruto kepada Nagisa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh.. Begitu yah bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang bersama aku membawa bekal lebih" ajak Nagisa kepada Naruto untuk memakan bekal bersama.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak keberatan Nagisa-chan" kata Naruto pun menerima ajakan makan siang bersama Nagisa.

Mereka berdua pun beranjak dari kelas dan pergi ke hutan yang berada di dekat kelas mereka.

"Ne.. Ne.. sepertinya Nagisa sedang jatuh cinta" kata Kanzaki Yukiko membuat para gadis di kelas 3 – E itu merapat pada Kanzaki.

"Yang benar saja Nagisa suka sama Naruto!? mereka baru saling kenal tadi. Jadi mana mungkin Nagisa langsung suka pada Naruto" bantah Hayami Rinkan atas perkataan Kanzaki. Sedangkan dengan Rio yang saat ini memikirkan cara bagaimana membuktikan jika Nagisanya menyukai Naruto.

"Hee~ tidak seperti biasanya Nagisa menyapa murid baru dan mengajaknya makan bersama" kata Karma sambil memainkan pisau anti sensei di tangan kanannya sedangkan murid lain yang mendengar perkataan Karma semakin tambah curiga pada Nagisa. Apa benar Nagisa langsung jatuh cinta pada Naruto yang notabenya tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki. Pemekiran murid di kelas 3 – E pun melayang kemana – mana dan membenarkan rumor yang mengatakan jika Nagisa itu seorang yuri. Sedangkan Rio malah senang jika Nagisa benar-benar yuri jadi dia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Nagisa.(ini murid udah pada gak waras ya?#plakkditembakinmuridkelas3E)

"Hei... Terasaka bagaimana kalau kita lihat si murid baru itu" kata Yousida Teisei pada Terasaka Ryouma yang saat ini masih duduk memperhatikan murid-murid yang ada di kelasnya itu. 'Ck... apa mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kita hanya murid buangan.. setelah makhluk aneh berbentuk gurita itu datang kelas ini menjadi sangat bergairah... ck... menyebalkan' batin Terasaka kesal.

"Hei Terasaka apa kau mendegarku tidak hey!" kata Yousida kesal karena Terasaka tidak menanggapi perkataanya. Terasaka pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yousida yang masih kesal.

"Ck.. kenapa dia itu. Akhir - akhir ini sikapnya sedikit berubah" kata Yousida. Sedangkan teman satu genknya hanya bisa menganguk menyetujui perkataan Yousida.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Koro Koro"**

" **Ehehehehe"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan dihutan dekat kelas 3 – E terlihat Nagisa dan juga Naruto sedang makan siang bersama yah walau mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka tengah di mata-matai oleh beberapa siswa kelas 3 – E yang penasaran atas sikap Nagisa yang sedikit berubah.

"Pssstt... pssttt.. hei apa mereka sedang pacaran?" tanya Mahera kepada siswa yang ada didekatnya.

"Jangan ngawurlah mana mungkin Nagisa-chan dan Naruto-chan berpacaran mereka itu sama-sama perempuan bukan" jawab Okajima yang membuat yang lain melihatnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Okajima penasaran melihat siswa dan siswi melihatnya intens. _'Haah.. apa dia itu bodoh?'batin_ para siswa dan siswi yang ikut mengintip melihat Okajima yang benar - benar mengira Naruto itu seorang perempuan.

"Nee.. Nagisa apa kau percaya bahwa Koro-sensei yang menghancurkan bulan itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Nagisa yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Koro-sensei sendiri yang mengaku dia yang menghacurkan bulan" jawab Nagisa yang hanya balas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"Begitu ya... Hm... Nanti aku pikirkan yang terpenting sekarang kita kembali ke kelas" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya di sebelah Nagisa.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun" jawab Nagisa ikut berdiri dan berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Oh ya... untuk makan siangnya terima kasih Nagisa-chan tadi itu makan siang yang sangat enak" puji Naruto kepada Nagisa atas makan siang tadi. Sedangkan Nagisa yang mendengar pujian dari Naruto bahwa makanannya enak seketika wajah Nagisa memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Siswa dan siswi yang tadi mengintip melihat Nagisa dan Naruto beranjak pergi ke kelas. Mereka pun bergegas bubar karena tidak ingin ketahuan mengintip mereka berdua. Sedangkan di sebuah pohon terlihat sesosok mahkluk kuning yang dari tadi melihat kegiatan para muridnya. "Nurufufufufu... sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menyenangkan Nurufufufufu..." kata sosok itu kita kenal bernama Koro-sensei yang mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Nagisa.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan saat ini dimana waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Kelas 3 – E hampir semua muridnya sudah pulang hanya menyisakan beberapa murid di kelas 3 – E itu dan beberapa murid itu adalah Naruto, Nagisa, Rio, Karma, dan Isogai yang sedang membereskan beberapa buku.

"Nee... Nagi-chan ayo kita pulang aku tidak sabar untuk memilih baju piyama untuk mu..." ajak Rio kepada Nagisa yang masih membereskan peralatan belajarnya.

"A-ahahaha.. iya tunggu sebentar Riocchi" Nagisa hanya bisa tertawa gugup atas ajakan Rio yang nanti akan menjadi sebuah bencana dan lagi Nagisa melirik Naruto yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas. _'sebenarnya siapa Naruto-kun dia membuatku penasaran?'batin_ Nagisa bertanya - tanya siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

 **Skip Time Apartemen Nagisa**

"Umm... Riocchi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Nagisa yang melihat penampilan piyamanya di cermin. Sedangkan Rio yang ditanya hanya diam dengan kepalanya yang menunduk sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Nagisa yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Rio membalikan badannya untuk melihat Rio jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Rio yang dari tadi diam berjalan mendekati Nagisa dan kemudian Rio memegang kedua pundak Nagisa menggunakan kedua tangannya. "U – umm... Riocchi apa kau baik - baik saja? Jangan menbuatku takut Riocchi" tanya Nagisa yang mulai takut jika terjadi apa - apa pada Rio karena dari tadi ia bertanya Rio tidak menjawab.

"Nagi-chan kau SANGAT IMUT Kyaaaa...!" teriak Rio memeluk erat Nagisa sambil mengelus – eluskan sebelah pipinya ke sebelah pipi Nagisa yang membuat Nagisa kaget sekaligus membuat wajah Nagisa memerah atas perilaku Rio. Baiklah kalian bertanya kenapa Rio bisa sehisteris begitu melihat Nagisa menggunakan piyama yang ia pilihkan karena piyama yang Nagisa pakai merupakan piyama kostum kucing berwarna biru yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya membuat Nagisa sangat imut dan lucu membuat Rio tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk.

"Riocchi tolong lepaskan aku!" Nagisa berusaha melepaskan pelukan Riocchi yang sangat erat.

"Tidak bisa Nagi-chan kau hanya milik mamah Rio hauft..." Rio masih memeluk erat Nagisa kemudian mengigit kecil telinga Nagisa sehingga membuat Nagisa menjerit kecil.

"Kyaaa... uhh... Rio – cchi ja – jangan gigit telingaku uhh... kyaaaa..." Jerit Nagisa atas perbuatan Rio. Sedangkan Rio yang mendengar jeritan Nagisa malah makin bersemangat melakukan hal-hal lainnya. Sedang tetangga apartemen sebelah Nagisa terlihat seorang remaja laki - laki berambut pirang tengah terbaring dengan bersimpahan darah di lantai. "Ugh... sial jeritan itu memiliki efek yang sangat besar... Ka-chan aku akan menemui mu" ucap pemuda itu dengah roh yang siap terbang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **To be Classroom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat fick yang sangat seru apa lagi menlanjutkan ficku yang lain tapi apa daya aku hanya manusia yang sedang sibuk di dunia nyata dimana aku harus mencari kerja untuk membiayai kehidupan maafkan aku author yang newbie ini tidak bisa melanjutkan ficku yang lain dan walau lanjut mungkin lama.**

 **Dan terima kasih bagi Leader – Leader yang sudah membaca ficku aku sangat berterima kasih dan tentu aku tidak akan melupakan review kalian yang membuatku semangat melanjutkan ficku sampai aku terharu dan tertawa.**

 **Atas semuanya aku ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasu aku sungguh berterima kasih atas Leader semua yang telah membaca ficku yang tidak bermutu ini sekali lagi arigatou...**

 **Neko-chan Logout deus Nyaw~**


End file.
